Astrid Lindgren
miniatur|Astrid Lindgren 1994 bei der Verleihung des [[Right Livelihood Award]] Astrid Lindgren (* 14. November 1907 auf Näs bei Vimmerby als Astrid Anna Emilia Ericsson; † 28. Januar 2002 in Stockholm) war eine schwedische Schriftstellerin. Astrid Lindgren gehört mit einer Gesamtauflage von über 145 Millionen Büchern zu den bekanntesten Kinderbuchautoren der Welt.UNESCO Statistik bzgl. weltweiter Übersetzungen[[FAQ] auf der offiziellen Website Astrid Lindgrens] (schwedisch) Sie ist in Deutschland mit einer Gesamtauflage von weit über 20 Millionen Exemplaren erfolgreich wie kaum ein anderer Kinder- und Jugendbuchautor. Die Schriftstellerin ist die geistige Mutter von Pippi Langstrumpf, Michel aus Lönneberga, Ronja Räubertochter, Madita, Mio, Kalle Blomquist, Karlsson vom Dach, den Kindern aus Bullerbü und vielen anderen Figuren. Leben Kindheit miniatur|Wohnhaus Astrid Lindgrens zu ihrer Kinderzeit in Vimmerby Astrid Lindgren wurde als zweites Kind des Pfarrhofpächters Samuel August Ericsson (1875–1969) und seiner Ehefrau Hanna Ericsson geb. Jonsson (1879–1961) geboren. Sie hatte einen älteren Bruder, Gunnar (1906–1974), und zwei jüngere Schwestern, Stina (1911–2002) und Ingegerd (1916–1997). Ihre Kindheit hat sie stets als besonders glücklich beschrieben. 1914 wurde Astrid in Vimmerby eingeschult. Nach Sitte der Zeit war für Kinder einfacher Leute die eigentliche Schulzeit nach drei Jahren vorbei. Nur reiche Bürgerkinder besuchten eine weiterführende Schule, denn dafür musste man 23 Kronen im Halbjahr bezahlen. Die Eltern von Astrids Freundin konnten das Ehepaar Ericsson von einer weiterführenden Schulbildung ihrer Tochter überzeugen. In den folgenden sechs Jahren lernte die fleißige und begabte Schülerin vor allem Sprachen: Englisch, Französisch und Deutsch. 1923 schloss sie mit dem Realexamen die Schule ab und betätigte sich nach dem Wunsch ihrer Mutter als Haustochter. Sie lernte, wie man einen Haushalt vernünftig führt, und verspürte noch nicht den Wunsch nach einer Berufsausbildung. Berufsleben in den 1920er und 1930er Jahren Eines Tages bot der Chefredakteur der Ortszeitung („Vimmerby Tidning“) der jungen Frau an, als Volontärin bei der Zeitung zu arbeiten. Astrid nahm das Angebot sofort an. Täglich radelte sie nun von Näs in die nahegelegene Kleinstadt und lernte das Journalistenhandwerk von Grund auf. Sie musste recherchieren, Korrekturlesen sowie Kurzberichte schreiben. Während dieser Zeit, mit achtzehn Jahren, wurde sie schwanger. Sie lehnte es ab, den Vater ihres Kindes, den Eigentümer und Chefredakteur der Zeitung, zu heiraten. Astrid Ericsson war fest entschlossen, allein für sich und ihr Kind zu sorgen. Sie verließ Näs und zog nach Stockholm. Dort ließ sie sich zur Sekretärin ausbilden und fand Unterstützung bei der Anwältin Eva Andén, die sich für die Rechte junger Frauen einsetzte. Am 4. Dezember 1926 brachte sie ihren Sohn Lars (genannt Lasse, gest. 1986) heimlich in Kopenhagen zur Welt. Durch die Vermittlung des Rigshospitalet in Kopenhagen, der einzigen skandinavischen Klinik, die keine offiziellen Meldungen über Geburten weitergab, kam er zunächst in Kopenhagen in einer Pflegefamilie unter. Ihre verzweifelte Einfühlung in den kleinen, verlassenen Sohn sei für Astrid Ericsson eine genauso wichtige Schreib-Inspiration geworden wie die eigene glückliche Kindheit, meinte ihre Freundin und Biografin Margareta Strömstedt. 1927 trat Astrid Ericsson als Nachfolgerin der später als Schauspielerin berühmten Zarah Leander in Stockholm in der schwedischen Buchhandelszentrale („Svenska Bokhandelscentralen“) ihre erste Stellung an. 1928 wurde sie Sekretärin im „Königlichen Automobil-Club“ („Motormännens Riksförbund“), wo ihr späterer Ehemann Sture Lindgren (1898–1952) als Bürovorsteher arbeitete. 1930 wurde Lasses Pflegemutter krank, woraufhin Astrid Lindgren ihn zu sich nach Stockholm holte. Im darauffolgenden Frühling brachte sie ihn zu ihren Eltern nach Näs, und sie und Sture Lindgren beschlossen zu heiraten. Mit ihm und ihrem Sohn zog die junge Sekretärin in die Vulcanusgatan im Vasaviertel (''Vasastaden'') in Stockholm. Am 21. Mai 1934 wurde ihre Tochter Karin geboren, die später unter dem Namen Karin Nyman als Übersetzerin bekannt geworden ist. miniatur|Astrid Lindgren, hinter ihr im Fenster [[Ingmar Bergman, in der Filmstaden in Solna]] miniatur|Statue von Astrid Lindgren in Stockholm miniatur|… an ihrem Schreibtisch in Vimmerby Von 1937 an arbeitete Lindgren als Stenografin für den schwedischen Professor für Kriminalistik Harry Söderman sowie ab 1940 in der Abteilung für Briefzensur des schwedischen Nachrichtendiensts.SVT: Astrid Lindgrens liv Schriftstellerin und Lektorin 1933 veröffentlichte Astrid Lindgren zwei Weihnachtsgeschichten – anonym in Stockholms Tidningen die Geschichte „Jultomtens underbara bildradio“ und unter ihrem Namen in Landsbygdens Jul die Geschichte „Johanns äventyr på julafton“.Verlag Friedrich Oettinger: www.astrid-lindgren.de → Kunterbunt gesammelt → Zeittafel In den folgenden Jahren veröffentlichte sie jährlich ein bis zwei Kurzgeschichten in Zeitschriften. Erst Mitte der 40er Jahre wandte sich Astrid Lindgren verstärkt der Schriftstellerei zu. Dies geschah eher zufällig. Ursprünglich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt, Schriftstellerin zu werden. Für Tochter Karin erfand Astrid Lindgren die Geschichten über Pippi Langstrumpf. Dies geschah ab dem Winter 1941, als die Tochter krank im Bett lag und sich den Namen Pippi Langstrumpf ausgedacht hatte. Das Manuskript war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Karin. Im März 1944 reichte Lindgren einen Durchschlag beim schwedischen Verlagshaus „Albert Bonniers Förlag“ ein. Die Geschichte der frechen Seemannstochter wurde abgelehnt. 1944 nahm sie außerdem an einem Wettbewerb des Verlags „Rabén & Sjögren“ teil. Das Preisausschreiben für das beste Mädchenbuch war mit der Forderung verbunden, der Text solle die Liebe zu Familie und Heim sowie das Verantwortungsgefühl gegenüber dem anderen Geschlecht befördern. Astrid Lindgren schrieb „Britt-Mari erleichtert ihr Herz“, das den zweiten Platz in einem Wettbewerb gewann. Die 15-jährige Handlungsträgerin des Buches erleichtert ihr Herz in Form eines Briefromans. Sie ist von bemerkenswerter Selbstständigkeit und Unabhängigkeit – auch und gerade gegenüber dem anderen Geschlecht. Vom ersten Erfolg beflügelt, reichte die Preisträgerin im darauffolgenden Jahr das überarbeitete Manuskript von Pippi Langstrumpf bei „Rabén & Sjögren“ ein und bekam diesmal den ersten Preis. Die allererste Pippi-Zeichnung stammte von der Autorin persönlich. Im gleichen Jahr stellte der Verleger Hans Rabén Lindgren als Lektorin ein. Sie baute die Kinderbuchabteilung auf und arbeitete im Verlag bis zu ihrer Pensionierung im Jahr 1970. Die erste schwedische Pippi-Langstrumpf-Ausgabe wurde von der dänischen Künstlerin Ingrid Vang Nyman illustriert. Im Herbst 1949 erschien Astrid Lindgrens Debütwerk auch in Deutschland, nachdem die Schriftstellerin den Hamburger Verleger Friedrich Oetinger kennengelernt hatte. Bis heute erscheinen die deutschen Ausgaben ihrer Werke im Friedrich Oetinger Verlag. Illustriert wurde die erste deutsche Pippi Langstrumpf von Walter Scharnweber. Das unkonventionelle Verhalten Pippi Langstrumpfs gefiel den jungen Lesern und Leserinnen: Wie keine andere Figur verkörpert dieses rothaarige Mädchen den Lindgrenschen Typus des aktiven, selbstbewussten, selbstbestimmten, kreativen und gewitzten Kindes. Allein schon Pippi Langstrumpfs Aufzug kann als Parodie auf die Stereotype des damaligen Mädchen- oder Backfischbuches interpretiert werden. Astrid Lindgren zog es vor, ihre Werke erst stenografisch zu Papier zu bringen, so dass diese komplett auf Stenogrammblöcken vorlagen, bevor sie abgetippt wurden. Sie stenografierte im Bett oder im Sommer auf dem Balkon ihres Ferienhauses, einem ehemaligen Lotsenhaus auf Furusund bei Stockholm, das sie 1947 von ihren Schwiegereltern übernommen hatte. Dabei änderte sie die einzelnen Sätze sehr häufig, bis sie endlich mit der Sprachmelodie zufrieden war. Das Abtippen übernahm sie lange Zeit auch selbst, Korrekturen gab es während der Abschreibphase nicht mehr. Seit einer Augenoperation im Jahr 1986 musste sie beim Stenografieren zu Filzstiften greifen, damit sie ihre Schrift lesen konnte.nach Sybil Gräfin Schönfeldt: Astrid Lindgren, S. 58/59 und 100/101 1974 lachte die schwedische Fernsehnation über sie, als sie zum 80. Geburtstag ihrer Freundin Elsa Olenius mit dieser zusammen um die Wette auf einen Baum kletterte. Schließlich gebe es „kein Verbot für alte Weiber, auf Bäume zu klettern“. Die Liste der Verfilmungen ihrer Bücher umfasst (zwischen 1947 und 2007) siebzig Titel; Lindgren behielt jedoch immer die Kontrolle und Vermarktungsrechte über die Filme. Astrid Lindgren wohnte ab 1941 bis zu ihrem Tod in der Dalagatan 46 im Vasaviertel in Stockholm. Ihr Wohnhaus trägt heute das Hinweisschild: Astrid Lindgrens Hem 1941–2002. Im Jahr 1965 erhielt sie den Schwedischen Staatspreis für Literatur und kaufte im selben Jahr ihr Geburtshaus in Näs. Allein in Deutschland tragen 90 Schulen den Namen der bekannten Schwedin, die sich zeitlebens aktiv für Menschenrechte, insbesondere auch für die Rechte der Kinder, und den Tierschutz einsetzte. Kritisch verfolgte sie außerdem die zunehmende Gewaltbereitschaft unter Kindern und Jugendlichen. So brachte die schwedische Tageszeitung „Expressen“ 1995 einen Artikel, in dem Astrid Lindgren zusammen mit dem Skinhead Niklas S. gezeigt wurde, mit dem sie das Gespräch suchte.Siehe auch Fotoserie der SZ: Astrid Lindgren in Bildern – Zeigen was Liebe ist Politische Tätigkeit und Einfluss auf die schwedische Innenpolitik 1973 wurde Die Brüder Löwenherz Gegenstand einer Debatte im schwedischen Parlament, da die darin enthaltene „Sage vom Tod und nichts als dem Tod“ angeblich den Selbstmord verherrliche. Lindgren war selbst Mitglied im Verein „Das Recht auf unseren Tod“, der sich für das Recht auf ein würdiges Sterben einsetzt, insbesondere darauf, bei unheilbaren Leiden seinem Leben selbst ein Ende setzen zu dürfen. Lindgren setzte sich vielfach für Kinderrechte und Tierrechte ein. Ihrem Einfluss wird auch ein 1988 in Schweden erlassenes Gesetz zu Tierrechtskontrollen bei der Massentierhaltung zugerechnet. Zudem wandte sie sich mit dem Buch Kati in Amerika (1950) gegen das System der Rassentrennung in den USA. Sie war außerdem seit den dreißiger Jahren Mitglied bei den schwedischen Sozialdemokraten. Zu einem Bruch mit der von den Sozialdemokraten geführten Regierung (nicht der Partei) kam es jedoch 1976. Durch einen Fehler im schwedischen Steuergesetz kam es vor, dass Selbstständige (wie auch Lindgren) sowohl Abgaben als Arbeitnehmer als auch als Selbständige zahlen mussten. Infolge stieg der Grenzsteuersatz bei entsprechend hohem Jahreseinkommen zusammengerechnet mit anderen Abgaben auf leicht über 100 %. Lindgren, die ansonsten das Steuersystem unterstützte, schrieb daraufhin aus Protest dagegen im Expressen den Artikel Pomperipossa in Monismanien.http://www.astrid-lindgren.de/omastrid/politik/possa1.htm Text von Pomperipossa in Monismanien Der Finanzminister Gunnar Sträng reagierte abwehrend und gab erst später den Irrtum zu.astrid-lindgren.de, Pomperipossa Astrid Lindgren rief daraufhin zur Stärkung der Demokratie, obwohl selbst Mitglied, zur Abwahl der Sozialdemokraten auf. Die Sozialdemokraten seien zu lange in der Regierung gewesen und dadurch undemokratischer geworden. Ihr Aufruf wurde daraufhin von der Partei Folkpartiet liberalerna zu Wahlkampfzwecken genutzt, wovon sie sich jedoch deutlich distanzierte. Bei der nächsten Wahl wurde die sozialdemokratische Regierung, damals unter Olof Palme, nach über 40 Jahren abgewählt. Lindgrens Protest wird zum Teil als eine dafür wesentliche Ursache eingeordnet. Preisverleihungen Am 9. Dezember 1994 erhielt sie im Parlament in Stockholm den Ehrenpreis des Right Livelihood Award („Alternativer Nobelpreis“) „für ihre einmalige schriftstellerische Tätigkeit, die sie den Rechten der Kinder und dem Respekt für ihre Individualität widmet“.Right Livelihood Award: [http://www.rightlivelihood.org/lindgren.html Astrid Lindgren, Honorary Award (1994)] 1978 wurde Lindgren als erster Kinderbuchautorin der Friedenspreis des Deutschen Buchhandels zuerkannt. Anlässlich der Verleihung hielt sie eine Rede unter dem Motto „Niemals Gewalt!“http://zeus.zeit.de/text/reden/die_historische_rede/friedenspreis_lindgren Rede „Niemals Gewalt!“ zur Verleihung des Friedenspreises des Deutschen Buchhandels 1978 in der Frankfurter Paulskirche in der Frankfurter Paulskirche, in der sie eindringlich zur gewaltfreien Erziehung von Kindern aufforderte. Dass Astrid Lindgren ihren jugendlichen Humor bis ins hohe Alter bewahrte, wurde auch auf der Preisverleihung Schwedin des Jahres 1997 deutlich, als sie sich mit folgender Bemerkung an das Publikum wandte: „Ihr verleiht den Preis an eine Person, die uralt, halb blind, halb taub und total verrückt ist. Wir müssen aufpassen, dass sich das nicht rumspricht.“„Da können sie alle lachen“ – zum 100. Geburtstag von Astrid Lindgren Tod Astrid Lindgren starb im Alter von 94 Jahren in ihrer Stockholmer Wohnung Dalagatan 46, in der sie über 60 Jahre lang gelebt hatte, an den Folgen einer Virusinfektion. Bei der Gedenkfeier am 8. März 2002 in der Stockholmer Storkyrkan nahmen neben dem Königshaus und dem Premierminister hunderttausende Menschen auf der Straße teil. Hinter ihrem Sarg, der auf einem Katafalk lag, gingen ein Mädchen und ein weißes Pferd. Ihre letzte Ruhestätte fand sie in Vimmerby im südschwedischen Småland.knerger.de: Das Grab von Astrid Lindgren miniatur|Astrid-Lindgren-Museum Über ihr Wirken schreibt Lindgren selber: Auszeichnungen (Auswahl) [[Datei:Briefmarke Astrid Lindgren.jpg|miniatur|Astrid Lindgren (deutsche Briefmarke, 2007)]] [[Datei:Astrid Lindgren - 1989.jpg|miniatur|Rose Astrid Lindgren (Züchtung von 1989)]] Die Autorin wurde im Laufe ihres Lebens von unterschiedlichsten Institutionen mit Preisen und Ehrungen ausgezeichnet. Allgemeine Auszeichnungen * 1963 – Wahl in die Samfundet De Nio (Gesellschaft der Neun) * 1965 – Schwedischer Staatspreis für Literatur * 1971 – Große Goldmedaille der schwedischen Akademie für Literatur * 1973 – Dr. phil. h. c. der Universität Linköping * 1974 – Auszeichnung als Kavalier des Ordens des Lächelns, verliehen von einer Kinderinitiative * 1975 – Königlich Schwedische Medaille Litteris et Artibus * 1978 – Friedenspreis des Deutschen Buchhandels http://www.friedenspreis-des-deutschen-buchhandels.de/sixcms/media.php/1290/1978_lindgren.pdf * 1986 – Selma-Lagerlöf-Preis * 1986 – Lego-Preis * 1987 – Leo-Tolstoi-Preis * 1994 – Ehrenpreis des Right Livelihood Awards * 1995 – DIVA – Deutscher Videopreis * 1999 – Wahl zur „Schwedin des Jahrhunderts“ Auszeichnungen für einzelne Werke * 1944 – 2. Preis „Mädchenbücher 10–15 Jahre“ des Verlages „Rabén & Sjögren“ für Britt-Mari erleichtert ihr Herz * 1945 – 1. Preis „Kinderbücher 6–10 Jahre“ des Verlages „Rabén & Sjögren“ für Pippi Langstrumpf * 1946 – geteilter 1. Preis „Jugendkrimis“ des Verlages „Rabén & Sjögren“ für Meisterdetektiv Blomquist * 1946 – Literaturpreis der Zeitung „Svenska Dagbladet“ für Pippi Langstrumpf * 1950 – Nils-Holgersson-Plakette für Im Wald sind keine Räuber * 1956 – Prämie des Deutschen Jugendbuchpreises für Mio, mein Mio * 1958 – Hans-Christian-Andersen-Medaille für Rasmus und der Landstreicher * 1970 – Lewis Carroll Shelf Award für Tomte Tummetott * 1970 – Expressens Heffaklump der Zeitung „Expressen“ für Michel bringt die Welt in Ordnung * 1971 – Iranischer Kinderbuchpreis für Pippi Langstrumpf * 1973 – Lewis Carroll Shelf Award für Pippi Langstrumpf * 1973 – Silberner Griffel für Lotta zieht um * 1974 – Medaille des Lächelns für Pippi Langstrumpf und Karlsson vom Dach * 1974 – Medaille des Schwedischen Buchhandels für Die Brüder Löwenherz * 1975 – Silberner Griffel für Die Brüder Löwenherz * 1978 – Premio Bancarelino für Die Brüder Löwenherz * 1979 – Wilhelm-Hauff-Preis für Die Brüder Löwenherz * 1979 – Internationaler Janusz-Korczak-Literaturpreis für Die Brüder Löwenherz * 1983 – Silberner Griffel für Ronja Räubertochter Nachleben Astrid-Lindgren-Archiv Nach Astrid Lindgrens Tod gelangte ihr immenses Privatarchiv, unter anderem einige zigtausend Briefe von Kindern aus aller Welt, aber auch von Kinderbuchautoren wie Otfried Preußler, James Krüss oder Erich Kästner, in die Königliche Bibliothek in Stockholm. Das Astrid-Lindgren-Archiv ist Teil des Weltdokumentenerbes. Astrid-Lindgren-Preise Seit 2002 verleiht die schwedische Regierung jährlich den Astrid-Lindgren-Gedächtnis-Preis, der mit ca. 560.000 Euro (5 Millionen SEK) der höchstdotierte Preis für Kinder- und Jugendliteratur weltweit ist.Lebenslauf auf astrid-lindgren.de In Gedenken an die Autorin wurden außerdem ein schwedischer und ein deutscher Astrid-Lindgren-Preis sowie der Samfundet De Nios Astrid Lindgren-pris der schwedischen Literaturakademie Samfundet De Nio gestiftet. Astrid Lindgrens Värld In Vimmerby werden im Themenpark Astrid Lindgrens Värld (deutsch: Die Welt der Astrid Lindgren) Szenen aus ihren Kinderbüchern nachgebaut. Sonstiges Im Jahre 1966 wurde in Berlin-Spandau die erste Schule nach Astrid Lindgren benannt. Heute tragen mehr als 150 Schulen ihren Namen. Astrid Lindgren ist Namensgeberin der schwedischen Forschungssatelliten Astrid 1 und Astrid 2. Auch ein Asteroid des äußeren Hauptgürtels wurde nach ihr benannt: (3204) Lindgren. Zu ihrem hundertsten Geburtstag im Jahr 2007 wurde ein „Astrid-Lindgren-Jahr“ veranstaltet. Astrid Lindgren wird ab 2015 in Schweden auf einer der neuen BanknotenSchweden können bald mit Pippi Langstrumpf zahlen Die Welt, 14. September 2013, abgerufen 25. September abgebildet und damit geehrt. Werke (Auswahl) Die deutschen Übersetzungen stammen unter anderem von Anna-Liese Kornitzky, Karl Kurt Peters, Senta Kapoun, Thyra Dohrenburg, Cäcilie Heinig (Pippi Langstrumpf) und Else von Hollander-Lossow. * Britt-Mari erleichtert ihr Herz (Britt-Mari lättar sitt hjärta, 1944) * Kerstin und ich (Kerstin och jag, 1945) * Pippi Langstrumpf: ** Pippi Langstrumpf (Pippi Långstrump, 1945) ** Pippi Langstrumpf geht an Bord (Pippi Långstrump går om Bord, 1946) ** Pippi in Taka-Tuka-Land (Pippi Långstrump i Söderhavet, 1948) * Kalle Blomquist: ** Meisterdetektiv Blomquist (Mästerdetektiven Blomkvist, 1946) ** Kalle Blomquist lebt gefährlich (Mästerdetektiven Blomkvist lever farligt, 1951) ** Kalle Blomquist, Eva-Lotte und Rasmus (Kalle Blomkvist och Rasmus, 1953) * Bullerbü: ** Wir Kinder aus Bullerbü (Alla vi barn i Bullerbyn, 1947) ** Mehr von uns Kindern in Bullerbü (Mera om oss barn i Bullerbyn, 1949) ** Immer lustig in Bullerbü (Bara roligt i Bullerbyn, 1952) ** Weihnachten in Bullerbü (Jul i Bullerbyn, 1962) ** Lustiges Bullerbü (Vår i Bullerbyn, 1965) ** Kindertag in Bullerbü (Barnens dag i Bullerbyn, 1966) * Im Wald sind keine Räuber (Nils Karlsson-Pyssling, 1949) * Sammelaugust und andere Kinder (Kajsa Kavat, 1950) * Kati: ** Kati in Amerika (Kati i Amerika, 1950) ** Kati in Italien (Kati på Kaptensgatan, 1952) ** Kati in Paris (Kati i Paris, 1954) * Als der Bäckhultbauer in die Stadt fuhr, (1951) * Mio, mein Mio (Mio, min Mio, 1954) * Karlsson vom Dach: ** Karlsson vom Dach (Lillebror och Karlsson på taket, 1955) ** Karlsson fliegt wieder (Karlsson på taket flyger igen, 1962) ** Der beste Karlsson der Welt (Karlsson på taket smyger igen, 1968) * Nils Karlsson-Däumling (Nils Karlsson-Pyssling flyttar in, 1956) * Rasmus und der Landstreicher (Rasmus på luffen, 1956), Verfilmt als Rasmus und der Vagabund * Rasmus, Pontus und der Schwertschlucker (Rasmus, Pontus och Toker, 1957) * Lotta und ihre Geschwister aus der Krachmacherstraße: ** Die Kinder aus der Krachmacherstraße (Barnen på Bråkmakargatan, 1958) ** Lotta zieht um (Lotta på Bråkmakargatan, 1961) ** Na klar, Lotta kann radfahren (Visst kan Lotta cykla, 1971) ** Lotta kann fast alles (Visst kan Lotta nästan allting, 1977) ** Natürlich ist Lotta ein fröhliches Kind (Visst är Lotta en glad unge, 1990) * Klingt meine Linde (Sunnanäng, 1959) * Tomte Tummetott: ** Tomte Tummetott (Tomten, 1960) ** Tomte und der Fuchs (Räven och Tomten, 1966) * Madita: ** Madita (Madicken, 1960) ** Madita und Pims (Madicken och Junibackens Pims, 1976) ** Guck mal, Madita, es schneit (Titta, Madicken, det snöar!, 1983) ** Als Lisabet sich eine Erbse in die Nase steckte (När Lisabet pillade in en ärta i näsan, 1991) ** Wie gut, dass es Weihnachtsferien gibt, sagte Madita (Jullov är ett bra påhitt, sa Madicken, 1993) * Michel aus Lönneberga: ** Michel in der Suppenschüssel (Emil i Lönneberga, 1963) ** Michel muss mehr Männchen machen (Nya hyss av Emil i Lönneberga, 1966) ** Michel bringt die Welt in Ordnung (Än lever Emil i Lönneberga, 1970) ** Als Klein-Ida auch mal Unfug machen wollte (När lilla Ida skulle göra hyss, 1984) ** Michels Unfug Nummer 325 (Emils Hyss nr 325, 1985) ** Nur nicht knausern, sagte Michel aus Lönneberga (Inget knussel, sa Emil i Lönneberga, 1986) * Ferien auf Saltkrokan (Vi på Saltkråkan, 1964) * Im Land der Dämmerung (I Skymningslandet, 1969) * Ich will auch Geschwister haben (Jag vill också ha ett syskon, 1971) * Die Brüder Löwenherz (Bröderna Lejonhjärta, 1973) * Das entschwundene Land (Samuel August från Sevedstorp och Hanna i Hult, 1975) * Ronja Räubertochter (Ronja rövardotter, 1981) * Mein Småland (Mitt Småland, 1987) Siehe auch * Liste schwedischsprachiger Schriftsteller Literatur * Paul Berf, Astrid Surmatz (Hrsg.): Astrid Lindgren. Zum Donnerdrummel! Ein Werk-Porträt. Zweitausendeins, Frankfurt 2000, ISBN 3-8077-0160-5. * Manuela Bialek, Karsten Weyershausen: Das Astrid-Lindgren-Lexikon. Alles über die beliebteste Kinderbuchautorin der Welt. Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf, Berlin 2004, ISBN 3-89602-534-1 * Svenja Blume, Bettina Kümmerling-Meibauer, Angelika Nix (Hrsg.): Astrid Lindgren: Werk und Wirkung, Peter Lang, Frankfurt 2009, ISBN 978-3-631-57028-9 * Birgit Dankert: Wer ist diese Frau? Annäherung an Leben und Werk A. L.s. Reihe: Lesesaal, 29. C. W. Niemeyer, Hameln 2009 ISBN 978-3-8271-8829-8 * Eckhard Weise: Astrid Lindgren und ihre Filme. Journal Film (Hrsg. Kommunales Kino Freiburg), Freiburg 1990. ISSN 0724-7508 * Vivi Edström: Astrid Lindgren: Im Land der Märchen und Abenteuer. Oetinger, Hamburg 1997, ISBN 3-7891-3402-3 * Jacob Forsell, Johan Erséus, Margareta Strömstedt: Astrid Lindgren. Bilder ihres Lebens. Oetinger, Hamburg 2007, ISBN 978-3-7891-3516-3 * Maren Gottschalk: Jenseits von Bullerbü. Die Lebensgeschichte der Astrid Lindgren. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2006, ISBN 3-407-80970-0 * Jörg Knobloch (Hrsg.): Praxis Lesen: Astrid Lindgren: A4-Arbeitsvorlagen Klasse 2 – 6, AOL-Verlag, Lichtenau 2002, ISBN 3-89111-653-5 * Tobias Kurwinkel, Philipp Schmerheim, Annika Kurwinkel (Hrsg.): Astrid Lindgrens Filme: Auralität und Filmerleben im Kinder- und Jugendfilm. Unter Mitarbeit von Alina Gierke. Königshausen & Neumann, Würzburg 2012, ISBN 3-8260-4467-3' * Sybil Gräfin Schönfeldt : Astrid Lindgren. Rowohlt Verlag, Reinbek 2007, ISBN 978-3-499-50703-8 * Margareta Strömstedt: Astrid Lindgren: Ein Lebensbild. Oetinger, Hamburg 2001, ISBN 3-7891-4717-6 * Astrid Surmatz: Pippi Långstrump als Paradigma. Die deutsche Rezeption Astrid Lindgrens und ihr internationaler Kontext. Reihe: Beiträge zur Nordischen Philologie, 34. Francke, Tübingen 2005, ISBN 3-7720-3097-1 Weblinks * * Offizielle Website * astrid-lindgren.de * * Online-Datenbank mit allen Werken von und über Astrid Lindgren Projekt der Hochschule für Angewandte Wissenschaften Hamburg * * In jeder Idylle lebt die Revolte – Zum Tode von Astrid Lindgren in Die Zeit von Konrad Heidkamp, 6/2002 * Zeigen Was Liebe ist – Fotoserie über Astrid Lindgren auf sueddeutsche.de, 14. November 2007 * Kunterbunt und Donnerdrummel – Bilderserie über das Werk von Astrid Lindgren auf sueddeutsche.de * Schriftsteller über Astrid Lindgren und ihre Werke auf sueddeutsche.de * [http://www.zeit.de/stimmts/1999/199917_stimmts_lindgren Die Zeit zu Pomperipossa in Monismanien] * Sammlung von Astrid-Lindgren-Büchern aus aller Welt * Pressemappe Astrid Lindgren, Verlag Friedrich Oetinger (PDF, 881 KB, 52 Seiten) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Astrid Lindgren Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Drehbuchautor Kategorie:Träger des Alternativen Nobelpreises Kategorie:Träger des Friedenspreises des Deutschen Buchhandels Kategorie:Literatur (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (Schwedisch) Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendliteratur Kategorie:Roman, Epik Kategorie:Kavalier des Ordens des Lächelns Kategorie:Erzählung Kategorie:Schwede Kategorie:Pippi Langstrumpf Kategorie:Geboren 1907 Kategorie:Gestorben 2002 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Schriftsteller